


It’s Nice To See You Happy, Uncle Steve:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Dinner, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e14 Hana I WaʻIa (Scandal), Established Relationship, Family, Family Dinners, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Grace notices that her uncle is happier than he ever has been, What does she say?, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This happened after episode 3x14!!!!*





	It’s Nice To See You Happy, Uncle Steve:

*Summary: Grace notices that her uncle is happier than he ever has been, What does she say?, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This happened after episode 3x14!!!!*

Grace Williams was noticing that her uncle, Commander Steve McGarrett, was definitely in a good mood. He was cooking dinner for them, & it was the best thing to see him like this. It was awhile that she saw this relaxed.

“Papa Steve, It’s nice to see you this relaxed, It’s nice to see you this happy, Uncle Steve”. The Little Girl smiled, as she said this to him, as he came over to her, as he had the food warmed up in the oven.

He went over her homework with her, & she was glad that she understood it in one try, “Actually, I am happy due to you, & Danno, I got the family that I wanted, & dreamed of”, which made his daughter happy, & smile bigger.

Danny decided to show up after that moment, “What’s going on, Guys ?”, The Blond asked, as he greeted each with a kiss on the cheek. “Gracie just mentioned that I am happy, & I said, “It’s because of you guys”. The Former Seal said with a smile, The Shorter Man rewarded him with a kiss.

The Loudmouth Detective said to the Five-O Commander. “I am happy too, I got you in my life, You & Grace complete me so much, I don’t need anything else”, The Family went into a group hug. 

They got ready for dinner, & they caught each other up on their day. It was a great way to end it, Gracie wished that this would happen again. She thought it was the best thing that ever happened to him. The Young Williams will focus on keeping it going, & not lose it.

The End.


End file.
